


Numb Hands

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Autopsies, Car Sex, Detective Christophe Giacometti, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Chemist Phichit Chulanont, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Public Sex, Riding, Teasing, This AU is so hard to tag for, no beta we die like men, please read this i sweat you wont regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: The body of a murdered woman turns up on a footpath one Monday morning. Doctor Katsuki, bossy as usual, does everything in his power to put together the pieces of the puzzle with the help (and maybe some kisses as incentive to work faster) of Detective Nikiforov.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 80
Kudos: 391





	Numb Hands

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALL WELCOME BACK TO MY CRIB AND WELCOME BACK TO MEDYK!  
> I think I am just going to make this literally like a crime show sorta thing... so a new murder each part! God, it involves me digging up a lot of my chemistry and biology knowledge HAHAHA-- I'm no doctor and the research is minimal, everything in this is based solely off what I know about science and forensics so it's probably very inaccurate. 
> 
> Also... apologies for the less than up to standard smut this time... I was so tired I just wanted to finish it and get it up 😂
> 
> As I said last part, this series is based off one of my favourite tv shows, Body of Proof! If you haven't watched it... oh my god please watch it I'm begging! You’ll see a lot of Yuuri’s character is based off of the main character, his work ethic, his attitude and things like that and I take so much inspiration from this show PLEASE WATCH IT!!! It’s amazing honestly. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on Discord [here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) I post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

The crime scene tape fluttered, the wind challenging Yuuri’s extra strength hair gel as he arrived at the footpath just opposite the sea shore.“Detective Nikiforov.” Huffed Yuuri with an endearing smile. “Fancy seeing you here this morning.” He knelt down to the body-- a young woman-- and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “I’m assuming you have refrained from touching my body today?” Sighed Yuuri in amusement. 

“Unfortunately Doctor Katsuki, I have.” Pouted Victor. “You’ll have to make it up to me later.” He grinned with a flirty wink. 

_ “Haha.”  _ Deadpanned Yuuri. 

“Just kidding…!” Victor pouted. “You’ll be glad to know I have not touched the body.” Yuuri proudly smiled. 

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” Yuuri turned his attention back to the body. “Blunt force trauma to the head, pooling of the blood in her body indicates she was moved here after she died. Did you find anything significant here?” Asked Yuuri as he stood back up. Christophe shook his head. 

“Nothing, just the body.” 

“No name?” 

“No source of ID found.” Yuuri nodded.

“Camera.” Yuuri held out his hand for Phichit him the camera. Yuuri let out a sudden hiss as his hand was suddenly overwhelmed by a static numbness. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fist as he let out a shaky breath as the feeling slowly returned to his hand. 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Asked Phichit, to which Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah. Fine.” He took the camera and went straight to work, snapping pictures of the indentation on her skull, a well as any bruises and scratches. Yuuri stood up after he was done, handing the camera back to Phichit. “Get the body to the morgue. Autopsy in two hours. Get this place swept, find me anything that will tell us more about our Jane Doe.” Yuuri ordered to the investigators on the scene. “Detective Giacometti, Detective Nikiforov, I’d like you to accompany me to the morgue.” Yuuri ordered. 

“Huh? Why?” Asked Christophe. 

“Just do as I say, Detective.” Yuuri clicked his tongue and turned around to leave the crime scene, ducking back beneath the crime scene tape, leaving Victor gawking in infatuation. 

“Is he always this stern?” Christophe scowled, but Victor just ignored him in favour of ogling Yuuri’s ass, well shaped and accentuated by the tight pencil dress, legs elongated by Louboutin heels. “Get it together, Nikiforov.” Christophe snorted. 

“I can’t help it. He’s just…  _ gorgeous  _ when he’s like this.”

———————————————————————

“This is Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki, assisted by Forensic Chemist Doctor Phichit Chulanont, accompanied by Detective Victor Nikiforov and Detective Christophe Gicometti about to start autopsy on Jane Doe, identification number four nine four nine, time check twelve fifty five p.m, thirteenth of January twenty twenty.” Yuuri’s hands roamed her face, opening her mouth. Picking up a torch, he inspected her teeth. 

“She seems to be a serial teeth grinder, a sign of a stressful lifestyle. Calluses on her right hand, specifically her middle finger, indicate that she writes a lot. Ruling out office work, desk jobs, or administration work. Could be working a STEM job, if the slight scars from chemical burning have anything to say about it.” Yuuri said, putting down her arms. “Parallel scars on her legs indicate that she probably owns a pet. Likely to be feline.”

“Okay, so… can we cut to the part where you tell us what she was killed with?” Christophe asked, much to Yuuri’s annoyance. “You know, where the proof of that is or something useful?” Yuuri let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. 

“Look at the body, Detective Giacometti.” Yuuri said, glancing up. “Tell me what you see.” 

“I see a dead body on the table.” Yuuri huffed, a half smile splitting across his face.

“Of course you do. Mediocre eye, not very patient, of course you’d see only a body.” Yuuri grimaced. “Want to know what I see?” Christophe quirked a brow. “I see a healthy young woman, but one who seems to have a stressful day job. Or another source of stress. Family, potentially a partner… did she piss them off? Get on the wrong side of them? Was someone jealous of her? Perhaps a job promotion caused some friction. Fighting for a lover caused arguments.” Yuuri suggested, brow creased with annoyance. 

“There’s a reason this young woman was killed.” Said Yuuri. “You never know what people are capable of, Detective. You of all people should know this. The answers are all here. The answers to all those questions about who she is. The body is the evidence, Detective Giacometti, if you only care to look hard enough.” Yuuri said with a bit of a threatening tone. “Now, you won’t be challenging me again throughout this autopsy, will you, Detective?” Christophe flinched. 

“No, Doctor Katsuki.”

“Good.” Yuuri turned his attention back to the body on the table. “The body was found on hard ground, but the soil on her body indicates she was killed somewhere muddy. A local park, someone's garden…” Yuuri picked up the dirt on a cotton swab, sliding it into a plastic evidence container. “Doctor Chulanont, take this and run it through the infrared spectrometer. Later, when it finishes, take note of all of the minerals in the soil, all of the chemical compounds, and the percentage composition.” 

“On it.” Phichit took the sample and left the morgue to hurry down to the laboratory. 

***

“Out of curiosity, Detective,” Christophe began, “why did you bring us down here?” He asked as Yuuri wheeled the body back into the refrigerator after the autopsy. 

“I get the feeling you don’t pay a lot of attention to the victim’s lifestyle, Detective.” Yuuri responded bluntly. “You investigate only enough to solve the case, but not enough to become emotionally invested in understanding the victims, putting yourself in their shoes, understanding why the victims have the kind of lifestyle they do.” He said, removing his latex gloves to throw in the bin. “I brought you down here to show you just how much information just the body can tell you.” Yuuri explained. “I don’t just look for how she was killed. I learn everything there is to know about the victim’s life, and how that life ended. Solving a murder is not just about catching the killer, Detective.” Yuuri frowned, arms crossed as he scolded Christophe. “It’s about understanding every detail, from the day she was born until the day she died. This woman tells her story through me. It’s the secret to any good medical examiner.” Explained Yuuri, removing his scrubs and replacing them with a lab coat.

“Woah.” Christophe gaped. 

“Powerful, isn’t he?” 

“The indentation of the skull was made by something round, something heavy. Look, it’s literally a fraction away from breaking through the skull and into the parietal lobe, but it doesn't look like she was hit. It’s as if she fell and hit something, or she was pushed.” Christophe stared in awe. 

“You got all that? Just from looking?” He asked in surprise. 

“Like I said, Detective, the body tells you everything.”

***

“Anything on the spectroscopy yet?” Yuuri asked, hovering over Phichit as they examined the soil sample. Phichit shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“Alright. Keep at it. Let me know if you find anything significant in the soil. In the meantime I’m gonna send Victor on a wild goose chase for soil samples.” Yuuri said as he turned away.

“You sure like sending him on wild goose chases, don’t you?” Phichit ommented in amusement.

“Of course.” Yuuri chuckled. “How else am I going to get evidence?” Yuuri went back out to Victor and Christophe. “I’m sending you on a wild goose chase.” Yuuri said. “Bring me back samples from the victim’s house, anywhere surrounding, near the victim's body, use your brains, find me something.” Victor blinked. 

“But we don’t even have a name yet.” Victor said. “Fingerprints aren’t on the system.” Yuuri gave a soft huff of amusement.

“Then I suggest you get to work, Detective.” 

“Can I have a good luck kiss, at least?” The alpha chuckled, stepping closer to Yuuri. A smile broke out on Yuuri’s face as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and tiptoed. Arms snaked around his slender waist, pulling him closer as they kissed sweetly. 

“Satisfied?” 

“Mmh… no. You’ll just have to make it up to me later.” Victor grinned. 

“Go and find out more about our Jane Doe. And get me those soil samples, then we’ll talk.” The omega frowned as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Yuuriiiii…!”

———————————————————————

It only took a day but finally, they had a name for their Jane Doe-- Sarah Zimmerman. Victor flicked through her file with a heavy sigh, for she seemed… normal. Nothing in particular stood out. Yuuri was right however, she worked a STEM job. Research and Development for an aluminium factory, and in particular, researching ways in which the factory’s waste could be reduced or reused. Interesting. Victor stood up, file in his hand. 

“Chris. We’re going to collect soil. One Doctor Katsuki requested it yesterday and we are yet to deliver. So get going before he has my head.” Victor said, picking up his coat. 

“Oh, he’ll have your head alright.” Christophe murmured under his breath as he followed Victor out of the door. 

“Sarah Zimmerman, age twenty seven, and a chemist working for an aluminium factory. I even got a list of everyone’s names.” Victor said as they went down to his car. “So we’ll make stops at her work place, then her house, and figure everything else out on the way.” 

***

“The soil you got from the body. The results are back.” Yuuri came over to where Phichit was sat at the computer. “The soil seems to have much more phosphorus in comparison to regular garden soil, and there’s a lot of nitrates and potassium too, which again, is unusual for just regular soil.” 

“It’s been fertilised.” Yuuri said. “But what plants need more phosphorus?” Yuuri queried as he read through the rest of the report. 

“Well I can tell you what doesn't.” Phichit said. “Wild flowers don’t like phosphorus. But I think things like nettles, weeds, coarse grass… they grow quite well. Hydrangeas I think require phosphorus? But I think it depends on the colour of the flower.” Yuuri hummed in thought, then, picked up his phone to call Victor. 

_ “Hey baby, got something for me?”  _ Cooed Victor down the phone. 

“Me and Phichit just made your job easier.” Yuuri said. “The soil on the body contains more phosphates, potassium, and nitrates. The soil is fertilised, so likely to be someone's garden, or private land, it’s unlikely to be in a public place. Look for things like hydrangeas, nettles, coarse grass, anything that grows fast.” He instructed as his eyes scanned the report over and over. 

_ “I’m no gardener, but it can’t be that hard, right?”  _ Victor said.  _ “We’re on it now. We’re on the way to where she worked at the moment, so we’ll pick up a sample from there while we talk to the people she worked with.”  _ Yuuri hummed in satisfaction. 

“Perfect. Get the samples back to me ASAP.” 

_ “Yes, my love.” _ Yuuri chuckled at Victor’s soft tone.  _ “I’ll see you later. Love you.”  _

“Love you.” Yuuri cut the call, a giddy smile on his face before his switch flicked back to work mode. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be more professional at work?” Phichit commented as he turned around on his hair, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Why? It’s only you here.” Yuuri reasoned. “It’s not like you didn’t know we were dating, or that we can’t be dating. I’m gonna check on the tox screening for the blood samples. In the meantime, examine her stomach contents, find out what her last meal was.” Yuuri promptly left the room, and with a grimacing face, Phichit followed him to the laboratory to pick up the tub of stomach contents. 

———————————————————————

“Wow.” Christophe said as he got out of the car. “Big factory.” 

“Well I guess they have a lot of aluminium to make. Come on, let’s go.” Victor led them to the reception area and they walked in. A young woman looked up. 

“How can I help?” 

“Detective Nikiforov, my colleague Detective Giacometti, here to talk about Sarah Zimmerman.” 

“She’s not in today.” She said, looking back at the clock in records for the research and development department. “But she hasn’t phoned in either so I don’t know where she is.” The receptionist said. “So unfortunately, I can’t help you.” 

“We know where she is.” Christophe said. “Currently she's lying on a table in the morgue.” Her eyes instantly blew wide open. 

“W-wha--” 

“Murdered. Now, we need to talk to everyone she worked with.” Coming out from behind the desk, the receptionist picked up a keycard from the table. 

“Follow me.” Victor looked at Christophe with a victorious smile as the led the way. They followed the receptionist to the research building, where she let them in. Heads turned as they walked into the office to see researchers sat at their desks, with scientists working in the laboratory opposite. 

“Detective Giacometti and Detective Nikiforov here to talk about Sarah Zimmerman.” Christophe introduced as they flashed their badges. “When was the last time you saw her?” One voice piped up.

“On Friday, just before she finished work. We don’t work weekends, so the only time we see each other is Monday to Friday.” One man said.

“And no one has seen her since then? No one has seen her over the weekend?” Asked Victor suspiciously. 

“No.” Victor sighed heavily. 

“What’s your name?” Christophe asked, taking out his notepad from his pocket. 

“Daniel. Daniel Carpenter.” 

“Right, we’ll speak to you one at a time. We need to know everything you know about her.”

———————————————————————

“Come look at this.” Yuuri gestured for Phichit to come over. “Ethylene glycol.” Yuuri said, handing the report to Phichit. 

“She was poisoned.” Yuuri nodded. “Then why hit her on the back of the head too?” Yuuri sighed. 

“I don’t think she was hit…” Yuuri said. “Maybe she was pushed or she fell, but I don’t think she was hit. I’m gonna phone Victor.” Yuuri pulled his phone from the pocket of his lab coat.

_ “Hey, darling. Got something for me?”  _ The alpha’s sweet voice crooned.

__ “Just got the toxicology report back from the blood sample. She was poisoned. Ethylene glycol.” Yuuri said, reading the report. 

_ “What, antifreeze?”  _ Yuuri hummed in confirmation. 

“But the levels are incredibly high. It’s as if someone had been slowly poisoning her. I’d say roughly over the span of about a month, with a little bit at a time. Have you found out anything else about her?” Asked Yuuri. 

_ “Her work colleagues said that generally she was pretty quiet, not really much going on in her personal life that they knew about. She has a boyfriend, or at least, she’s mentioned one. But they don’t know who he is. I’m on the way to where she lived to pick up a soil sample.”  _ Yuuri hummed again. 

“Okay. Let me know when you’re on your way back.” Yuuri sweetly smiled. 

_ “I will. Talk later, I love you.”  _

I love you, too.” Yuuri was about to cut off, when Victor spoke again. 

_ “Yuuri?”  _

“Yes?”

_ “Don’t stay late tonight at the morgue.” _ Yuuri blinked in confusion. 

“Why?” Asked Yuuri. “Is something happening?” 

_ “Yes. I’m taking you to dinner at seven thirty.”  _ Yuuri spluttered a soft giggle, a smile breaking out on his face as he rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled sweetly. “Then in that case I’d better let you go so I can finish my work. And you’d better hurry up with those soil samples.” 

_ “Yes, Doctor Katsuki…!”  _ Victor cooed.  _ “Talk later then, I love you.” _

“I love you, too.” Yuuri cut the call, a tender smile on his face before sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

***

“She was poisoned.” Victor said as Yuuri cut the call. “Antifreeze.” 

“My bet is on the boyfriend.” Christophe said as they pulled up outside of Sarah Zimmerman’s house. 

“We don’t even know who he is.” Victor protested, as Christophe eyed the house, watching as a man came through the door. 

“Oh yeah? We’re about to find out.” He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Victor followed suite, stopping the man outside of his house. 

“Detective Nikiforov. This is Detective Giacometti.” The assumed boyfriend blinked. 

“Max. Max Grimes. How can I help?” 

“We have some questions about your girlfriend, Sarah Zimmerman.” Victor said, watching as he stiffened up, gasping sharply.

“Why? Is she okay?” Victor sighed.

“Not unless lying on a table in our morgue counts as okay.”

“W-what?” Victor could see the way his breath caught in his throat, tears welling in his eyes.

“When did you last see Sarah?” Asked Christophe.

“About three nights ago. She was supposed to be seeing her mother this weekend and she normally comes home on Sunday night before work, w-what happened?” He asked, throat dry as his whole body trembled. 

“Poisoned.” Christophe replied, tone becoming increasingly incriminating as he withheld details. “She lives here, correct?” Christophe asked as he pulled out his notebook.

“Y-yeah, on weekdays. She spends Friday to Sunday with her mother.” Explained Max. “Her mother is getting old, but she insists she’s still independent. So Sarah would spend every weekend with her, and sometimes even weekdays.”

“Where were you yesterday?” 

“My sister’s place.” Max said, but Christophe raised a brow suspiciously. “She needed some help with her kids while her husband was on a business trip, so I offered.” Victor hummed, not quite buying his story.

“Is there anything… odd about her behaviour you noticed? Or anyone you think would want to hurt her?” Just as Christophe asked, Victor’s phone began to ring. He reached for his phone, holding back a smile as he picked up the phone. 

“Doctor Katsuki. Got something else for me?”

***

“Phichit, did you finish analysing the stomach contents?” Asked Yuuri as he came into the lab. 

“I did.” Phichit knowingly grinned. “Look at this. Scallops, caviar, and seafood linguine. A bit fancy, don’t you think, for a regular evening meal.” 

“A date? With who though…?” Yuuri queried. 

“Well, one would assume it would have been with whoever she was dating. But the next morning she turns up dead. Suspicious, I would say.” Yuuri’s brow creased in contemplation. 

“I’m gonna test the vaginal fluid again.” Yuuri went over to the fridge and pulled out a vial, taking it over to the microscope. He removed the cotton swab from the vial, smearing it onto a glass slide before looking under the microscope. Now with a more open eye, Yuuri looked closer at the fluid. “Phichit, look at this.” Yuuri moved out of the way of the microscope. “What do you see?” Phichit sat down and looked closer.

“Mmh… not much, it looks… kind of normal, right? But there does seem to be a bit of inconsistency in the fluid. As if it’s… wait… is it more than one fluid?” Yuuri nodded. 

“What would you first think of?” 

“Seminal fluid.”

“But what’s missing?” 

“Sperm?” Yuuri nodded. Phichit had a lightbulb moment, face lighting up as a proud smile crossed his face. “Whoever she was sleeping with has had a vasectomy.” Yuuri grinned, nodding again. 

“Now, why would her boyfriend, young and healthy, no kids, want a vasectomy?” Asked Yuuri. 

“Well I guess most people their age don’t think about it.” Phichit replied. “I guess there’s a chance that he’s already thought about it and doesn’t want kids?” 

“Or…” 

“Or… she’s sleeping with someone. And my bet? A married man who already has kids.” Phichit gawked. 

“Get Victor on the phone now. I swear Yuuri… if you’re right about this…” 

***

“Doctor Katsuki. Got something else for me?” Cooed Victor as he picked up the phone. 

_ “The day she died she had caviar, which me and Phichit both thought was a bit odd for a regular meal, so likely, she went on a date. But why would she end up dead after a date? So I tested the vaginal fluid and you’ll never guess what.”  _ Rambled Yuuri. 

“What?”

_ “It contained seminal fluid. But get this-- no sperm. Whoever she had sex with that night has had a vasectomy.”  _ Victor held back his surprised gasp.  _ “Wanna know my bet? She was sleeping with a married man.”  _ Victor had to hold back from glancing back at Max, who was still talking to Christophe.  _ “So either you need to ask him straight if he’s had a vasectomy, or find out through some less than legitimate methods. Now, if it makes life any easier for you, there are only two clinics in NY that do vasectomies. You just need to get them to give up the information.”  _ The alpha cringed a little.

“Okay-- sticking to the right side of the law here-- I can’t just  _ ask  _ him!” Exclaimed Victor. “There has to be another way to find out.” 

_ “Work around it, Detective because you need to either bring me a sample of his semen or you need to find out if he’s had a vasectomy or not.”  _ Victor heavily sighed. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Thank you, Doctor Katsuki.” Sighed Victor. “I’ll let you know if we find more.” With that, the call cut and Victor turned his attention back to the man in front of them. 

“We also need a sample of soil from both your front and back garden.” Christophe said, pulling two evidence containers from his pocket. 

“O-of course.” Victor stayed behind as Christophe followed Max to get samples of soil. When he returned, Christophe had a smug look on his face.

“You’ll never guess what he has in his garden.” Christophe said as they climbed into the car. 

“What?” 

“Hydrangeas.”

“Get to the morgue now.”

———————————————————————

“I come bearing soil samples.” Victor winked as he went into the laboratory, careful not to step over the yellow line. 

_ “We.  _ I got the samples, remember?” Christophe reminded as Yuuri came to the door. “There’s two from the factory she worked at, and one from their gardens. We were going to get the rest but I know I have my suspicions about the killer.” Christophe said. “After all, who else could slowly poison her? Her ninety something year old mother?” He snorted. 

“You never know, Detective.” Yuuri said as he took the samples. “We’ll test these. In the meantime, you need to find out if she was cheating on him and  _ who with.”  _ With that, Yuuri turned away to begin testing the samples.

“I didn’t even get a goodbye kiss…!” Victor pouted, feigning hurt as Yuuri opened the first container. 

“If you want dinner tonight you should get a move on.” Chided Yuuri with a teasing tone, much to Victor’s great disappointment. 

“Yes, Yuuri…” Victor sighed. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He turned his head to flash Victor a smile, and Victor’s heart literally exploded as a giddy smile crossed his face, holding back a squeal as his heart galloped in his chest. Oh, Victor was  _ whipped  _ for Doctor Katsuki. 

“See you tonight.” Christophe has to hold back a bark of laughter at Victor’s puppy-like manner as they leave the morgue. 

“Wow. you really like him.” Christophe commented as they got into the elevator. 

“Of course I do.” Frowned Victor. “That’s why we’re dating.” He said, rolling his eyes. “He’s just so…  _ gorgeous.”  _ Sighed Victor. “Breathtaking. And he’s amazing at what he does-- how can  _ anyone  _ be that perfect?” Gushed Victor as the elevator ascended. 

“Okay okay, getting back on topic-- the two clinics. May as well get it over and done with.” Christophe sighed. 

“Our boss is going to kill us if she finds out.” Victor huffed. 

“Two things.” Christophe said, holding up two fingers. “One, there’s a dead girl in the morgue who deserves justice. And two, what she does not know cannot hurt.” Victor groaned again as they left the medical centre and headed for the car. 

“You’d better be right about that.” Murmured Victor, getting into the car. 

“What, about there being a body in the morgue? I’m pretty sure I’m right about that.” Snorted Christophe jokingly, but Victor scowled.

“If she finds out about this we’re both screwed.” Victor started the car. “So, where’s the first clinic?” Christophe pulled up the address. 

“Apparently, not far from here. How many bets that someone in that office is lying?” Victor let out a breathy chuckle. 

“And how many bets that said liar has had a vasectomy too? Let’s find out who she ate caviar with on Saturday.” With a new goal in mind, Victor and Christophe head off to the first clinic. 

“So… do we just ask them for the records? And if they refuse guilt trip them by saying there’s a dead woman in the morgue?” Asked Victor as they pulled up to the carpark of the medical centre. 

“Something like that.” Sighed Christophe. “Let’s find out, shall we?” 

“Let’s make it quick, too.” Victor huffed as he parked the car and unstrapped. They got out of the car and headed for the main entrance. The whole clinic is quiet as they walk in and go straight for the reception desk. “Detective Nikiforov and Detective Giacometti, here to speak with Doctor Forscythe.” Victor’s tone was laced with determination as they got to the reception desk, holding up their badges. 

“I--I’m sorry, he’s with a client at the moment.” She said regretfully. “He has no openings today, so you’ll have to book to see him.” Victor rolled his eyes. 

“Look, there’s a murdered girl lying in the morgue waiting for us to find who killed her.” Victor deadpanned. “So. we’re going to talk to Doctor Forscythe as soon as he comes out of that office, whether you like it or not.” A threatening smile crossed Victor’s face, one that Christophe could see sent a shiver down the receptionist’s spine. 

“R-right… u-um.. He should be out soon--” At that moment, the office door opened. Perfect timing. “Doctor Forscythe, there’s--”

“Detective Nikiforov and Detective Giacometti. We need to speak with you.” The doctor blinked in confusion, but stepped aside. 

“Of course. Come in.” Victor and Christophe followed him into the office and took a seat. “How can I help you?” Victor got straight to the point.

“We need a list of everyone who has had a vasectomy. Just a list of names, we don’t need details.” The doctor looked confused, then horrified, then a little bit disgusted. 

“That’s a breach of patient confidentiality. You know I can’t release that information.” He reasoned. “I’m not allowed to give you that information unless there’s a warrant for it.” Victor opened his mouth to speak, but Christophe cut him off.

“There’s a young woman, murdered, lying in the morgue waiting to be released to her family.” Christophe said. “She was twenty seven, worked as a chemist, was taking care of her mother…” He leaned forward, eyes sharp to hold the doctor’s attention. “This woman is counting on us to find out who poisoned her. So. You could peacefully hand over a list of names, or you could sit with this story on your lap while the case goes unsolved.” A little dramatic, Victor thought, for there were other ways to solve the case. But then again, Yuuri had sent him to find out who in her life had had a vasectomy. The doctor sighed again. 

Reluctantly, he got out of his seat and pulled a key from his draw to unlock the filing cabinet. From the top drawer, he retrieved a plastic folder and handed it to Victor. “These are all the names, no details, just names.” Victor opened the file, eyes scanning down the first page of names. They sat back down at the desk, folder in their hands as they looked through every name, looking for someone they recognised. “You can take the folder.” The doctor said. “I have another copy.” Victor smiled. 

“Thank you, Doctor, for your help.” Victor closed the file and passed it to Christophe so they could leave promptly. “You read, I drive.” Victor said as they left the medical centre.

“I don’t need to read any further.” Christophe murmured. “There’s a name here we both recognise, and I’ll give you a clue-- it isn’t Max.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri was still testing the soil samples when Victor returned to the morgue. 

“That was fast for you.” He endearingly chuckled. “Is dinner a good incentive to make you work faster?” He teased as he stalked over to where Victor and Christophe were stood beyond the yellow line. 

“We found one person she knows who has had a vasectomy.” Victor said, handing over the file. “One Daniel Carpenter. We spoke to him today, but he said he hadn’t seen her since Friday.” Yuuri scoffed.

“What, and you believe him?” 

“I did until about half an hour ago.” Victor said. “Anything on the soil samples yet?” Yuuri shook his head. “They’re still going. The likely won’t be done until tomorrow because a percentage composition of ions still needs to be determined as well.” Yuuri sighed, somewhat annoyed at how long the soil samples were taken. 

“So… does that mean I can take you to dinner early?” Cooed Victor with a flirty smile. Yuuri snorted. 

“What, you don’t have anything to do for the rest of the evening first?” Yuuri chuckled. “Not that I mind but I think your partner in crime might.” The omega laughed, glancing over at Christophe, who rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“I’ll have a sample of Daniel Carpenter’s saliva on your desk by tomorrow morning.” He mumbled, brow creased with frustration. “Nikiforov, you owe me one. And I’m taking your car. I’ll leave it at the station when I get back” With that, Christophe walked out of the morgue. 

“I think that’s a no.” Yuuri smiled, pleased. 

“Phichit.”

“Yes?”

“You can leave when you’re done.” Yuuri turned back to Victor. “I take it we’re taking my car.” Victor nodded, a big grin on his face. “You’re driving, then.” 

———————————————————————

The drive was comfortably quiet, Yuuri’s hand laced with Victor’s, thumb absentmindedly rubbing the junction between Victor’s thumb and index finger. Victor only pulled his hand away to use the indicators, then, it found itself tangled back in Yuuri’s hand. 

“You’ve not told me where we’re going.” Yuuri said, half way through their drive. Victor chuckled sweetly.

“I thought seafood might be your taste.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about Sarah Zimmerman’s stomach contents now.” Yuuri chortled, a smile on his face. “Good job MEs don't get put off food.” He laughed. 

“Yeah… I guess I didn’t think that one through.” Victor cringed. “I promise though, the food is really good.” Yuuri laughed softly as Victor sheepishly grinned. He squeezed Victor’s hand reassuringly, flashing a comforting smile.

“I was just kidding.” Yuuri chortled, watching Victor’s cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink. “I trust your taste in food.” He cooed sweetly. 

“If there’s anywhere specific you want to eat in the future, let me know?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Are you going to tick off all the dream dates on my list with me?” He crooned, partly joking and partly hoping the answer would be a very enthusiastic  _ yes.  _

“What? Even ME Doctor Yuuri Katsuki has dream dates?” Victor grinned teasingly, much to Yuuri’s dismay as he pouted. 

“Of course I do. I’m not entirely cold you know.” Protested Yuuri with the most adorable pout, and  _ oh,  _ how Victor wanted to lean over and kiss those plush, pink lips. But, he must focus on the road ahead.

“Now I never said that my dearest.” Victor winked. “But you can be a little cold on the job.” 

“Well I have to be. How else do you think anything gets done?” Pouted Yuuri again. “I’m not going to solve murders by being a doormat, am I.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“You are incredibly good at what you do.” Victor reassured with a sincere smile. “It’s one of the reasons I love you so much.” Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush as his heart fluttered at Victor’s compliments. 

“I know I’m good at what I do.” He said with a bit of a petulant, yet proud tone. “I wouldn’t have been hired if I wasn’t.” Victor couldn’t help but smile at Yuuri’s brash, yet incredibly alluring confidence. He’d never met anyone like Yuuri - anyone who was so certain of themselves, anyone who was so hardworking, anyone who was so passionate, all whilst being beautiful at the same time.

They exchange banter and flirty comments for the rest of the drive. Victor’s heart was going wild in his chest with adoration with so much as a glance in Yuuri’s direction. Victor wondered if he had the same effect on Yuuri.

“We’re here now.” Victor said, pulling the car up to the side of the road. He got out of the car, opening the door for Yuuri to climb out. Yuuri grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together. His heels clicked as they approached the restaurant, and Yuuri could already feel the cosy atmosphere. Victor opened the door and let Yuuri in first. 

“Table for two under the name  _ Nikiforov?”  _ Victor said to the waitress as he closed the door behind him, grasping Yuuri’s hand again.

“Mmh… yep, right this way.” She picked up two menus and began to lead the way. Yuuri looked around at the quiet, cosy atmosphere. Quite the contrast to Victor, actually. Not that Victor wasn’t quiet and cosy too, but Victor was more… bold in comparison to the black and white decor around them. 

Yuuri sat down opposite Victor and noticed that Victor was just… staring. Yuuri blinked in confusion. 

“What are you staring at?” Asked Yuuri as he opened the menu. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Asked Victor as he gazed in awe at the gorgeous omega in front of him, as if he hung the moon and the stars. Victor supposed that well, to him, he  _ did.  _ Yuuri spluttered his laughter, a delighted smile on his face.

“You tell me all the time, though I guess there’s no harm in being told again. What’s with the sudden sentiment?” 

“No reason.” Yuuri let out another breathy laugh.

“I never saw you as the hopeless romantic type when we first met, you know.” Commented Yuuri, opening his menu.

“Well, I suppose I didn’t leave with the best first impression, did I?” Victor sighed in amusement. 

“That, you did not. But at least you’ve learnt never to touch the body before I get there. Or at all for that matter.” Yuuri teased as Victor frowned, jutting his bottom lip out. 

“Mean Yuuri!” He exclaimed as Yuuri tried to hold back another laugh. “I’ll never forget the scolding I got from Doctor Katsuki that morning.” 

“Yeah and if you aren’t careful that won’t be the only scolding you get from me.” Yuuri huffed smugly, a teasing smile on his face as he glanced up from the menu. 

“It hasn’t been the only scolding anyway!” Protested Victor with another pout. “You scold me when I work too slow, remember? We can’t all have ten hands like one Doctor Katsuki.” 

“I don’t have ten hands.” Yuuri argued. “Just a brain that works the speed of ten people.” When Yuuri winked, Victor’s heart literally exploded out of his chest because  _ god,  _ how could this man get any more perfect? 

“God I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Victor whispered, mouth agape as he stared at Yuuri, eyes glassed over with adoration. Yuuri chuckled fondly at Victor’s declaration.

“Your face will stay like that if you’re not careful.” He crooned, reaching across the table to gently flick the tip of the alpha’s nose. “Eyes on the menu or we’ll be here till tomorrow, and this murder really won’t get solved.” Yuuri softly laughed, watching Victor fumble to pick up and open the menu. “What do you fancy?” Asked Yuuri. “I’m looking at the lobster tail surf and turf at the moment.”

“I’m looking at the paella…” Victor said. “I’ve never had paella before but it sounds really nice.” He hummed in thought, eyeing the menu again. “Do you eat mussels?” Asked Victor curiously, glancing up at his gorgeous omega opposite. “If you do we can get a side of muscles to share.” 

“I eat any seafood that isn’t raw oysters.”

“Perfect. Let’s order then.” 

***

Yuuri didn’t even realise how hungry he was until their food arrived. The smell of fillet steak and lobster tail filled his nose, his stomach growling with hunger, waiting to be sated. 

“Wow. It smells lovely.” Yuuri commented as he picked up his cutlery. He hissed, heart skipped a beat as he dropped his knife, the metal clattering with a dull thump onto the cloth covered table. His hand twitched, slightly numb as he squeezed his fist together before picking up his knife again. 

“Are you alright?” Asked Victor, concerned as Yuuri put down his fork to gently rub at his hand. 

“Y-yeah, hand just… a bit numb is all.” Yuuri said with a weary smile, picking up his fork again. 

“Are you sure? It’s the second time that’s happened today.” Yuuri nodded. “Do you need to see a doctor?” Yuuri gave him a fatigued smile and shook his head.

“No, no, it'll be alright. It passes in a few seconds.” He said. 

“It might be something serious.” Suggested Victor, voice laced with worry. Yuuri found it incredibly cute, actually, the way Victor’s brow creased with uncertainty, bright eyes widened doubtfully, like a puppy waiting for treats. 

“I’m a doctor, Victor.” Yuuri reminded with a captivating smile. “Come on, let’s eat.” Yuuri cut off a piece of steak topped with a bit of lobster tail. “Here, ahh.” He held the fork to Victor’s lips, much to Victor’s glee. 

“So sweet to me.” Victor opened his mouth, taking the fork. “Mmh. And the lobster is well cooked. 

———————————————————————

Victor held Yuuri’s hand in his, their fingers laced together as they left the restaurant and went back to the car and got in. 

“Yuuri?” Victor called as he strapped in. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri turned to look at him. Victor’s hand cupped his cheek, pulling them closer until their foreheads touched and their noses brushed. With a content smile, Victor kissed his lips, pushing Yuuri’s glasses askew as their lips met in what started out as tender kisses. Victor’s thumb stroked Yuuri’s cheek softly before moving to the back of his head to pull him in closer. Yuuri leaned over the centre console, hand tangling in Victor’s soft locks as Victor licked into his mouth, their tongues dancing as Yuuri mewled against his lips. 

Yuuri made a move to clamber across the centre console, seating himself in Victor’s lap. Victor pulled back for a brief second to recline his seat, laying back and pulling Yuuri against him, hands on his thighs to push the hem of Yuuri’s tight dress up as far as it would go, revealing more of Yuuri’s milky long legs. 

“You and these tight dresses…” Victor complained against his lips as he pushed the fabric up to sit just above Yuuri’s hips, “they’re going to kill me one day…” The corner of Yuuri’s lip turned up into a smirk as he bit his lip before leaning to kiss him again. 

“Shall I wear something… easier to remove next time?” He asked, tone flirty and smile smug as he removed his glasses, dropping them into the cup holder before initiating another heated make out. 

“M-mhh… you know… mgh… I’d love that… nnghh…” Vicor uttered between kisses as his hands cupped Yuuri’s ass. Distracted by luscious lips, Victor didn’t even notice Yuuri’s hand slither down his body to undo his trousers. “Fuck!” Victor gasped, head tossing back as he felt Yuuri’s hand cup his bulge, dainty fingers dragging up and down the thickness before sliding into the waistband of his hip hugging briefs. Victor bit his lip as Yuuri began to move his hand in long, slow strokes, a half smile on his face, brow creased in concentration. 

Victor groaned out loud as Yuuri’s thumb flicked across the tip, fingers digging into the meat of Yuuri’s ass. “Really Yuuri…” Victor chuckled lowly, “in the car where anyone could see…” Yuuri just huffed, a proud smile on his face. 

“You don’t seem to be protesting.” 

“As if I could ever say no to you,” Victor preened as Yuuri’s hips began to grind against him, “you’d just make my life difficult.” Victor let out a breathy laugh that morphed into a lewd moan as Yuuri pulled aside the crotch of his panties to rub his bare cunt against Victor’s cock, now fully erect in his hand. 

“That’s right,” hummed Yuuri with an agreeing nod, “I‘m like your boss, aren’t I?”

“You  _ are  _ my boss…” Victor snorted as his forehead dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder to stifle a moan. Yuuri’s cunt fluttered, a gush of slick wetting his length. “God… fuck, Yuuri…” His hips bucked involuntarily, much to Yuuri’s delight, as Yuuri rocked against his cock. “You’re so gorgeous…” 

“I know.” Yuuri laughed softly before lifting up onto his knees and grasping Victor’s length from behind, now covered in Yuuri’s sweet slick. “Take a breath.” Victor mewled, but sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Ahh--! Fuck!” Victor almost came right then and there as Yuuri plunged down onto his cock in one smooth motion, pussy clamping down on Victor’s sensitive length, already rubbed raw as he settled down on Victor’s lap. “You’re so bold.” Victor breathily chuckled, hands roaming up and down Yuuri’s thighs. 

“But isn’t that what you love about me?” Yuuri murmured with a coquettish smile as his wet warmth massaged Victor’s cock. The windows were steamy around them, breath condensing against the cold glass. The air was muggy and stuffy, pheromones of sex filling the limited space between them, their bodies sticky and almot too hot to handle.

“Well… I love everything about you…” Victor shakily sighed as Yuuri lifted his hips, setting a slow, steady pace. “So I guess you’re right about that…” Hands kneaded the meat of Yuuri’s ass, guiding him up and down in his lap. “You’re stunning…” Praised Victor as Yuuri’s hips rolled. Yuuri preened beneath the praise, biting his lip as Victor’s member brushed over his sweet spot. 

“M-mhh… there…” Yuuri’s hands rested on Victor’s thighs, leaning back to get the tip of Victor’s cock to rub against that spot insistently. “O-oh… V-Victor…” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut, face blissed out with pleasure as the sweat in his hair threatened to loosen the gel holding it back. 

“Feel good?” Victor panted out as his hips jerked to meet each of Yuuri’s thrusts. Yuuri keened, nodding frantically as he fell forwards against Victor’s body again.

“A-ahh… c-close… Victor…” Yuuri buried his nose into Victor’s neck, inhaling his fresh scent as their hips moved together, pushing Yuuri closer and closer over the edge. 

“Already?” Victor sighed in amusement as his arms tangled tighter around Yuuri’s waist. 

“D--  _ mmgh!  _ Don’t make fun of me…!” The omega pouted adorably. Victor couldn’t help but kiss that pout off his face. It was.. Different, seeing this side of Yuuri. The side that was a little more submissive. The side that was less bossy and more soft, less rigid and more pliant. It was a side Victor didn’t get to see often. 

“You’re so cute.” Yuuri melted beneath Victor’s praise as his cunt fluttered, biting back a loud moan as back arched, hips stuttering. He came around Victor’s cock, juice splashing all over Victor’s lap, wetting his panties as well as Victor’s trousers. “Fuck-- babe--!” Victor’s breath caught in his throat and with one, two, three more thrusts, he came, hips stilling as he filled Yuuri to the brim.

“O-oh god… Victor…” Yuuri panted, chest heaving as he kissed Victor’s neck, lips brushing the space where his neck and shoulder meet, up his jaw and across his cheek, to his lips. 

“Mmgh… babe…” Victor gasped, his hands running up and down his back and over the rippled fabric of his dress. “Intelligent, beautiful,  _ and  _ the best sex.” Victor teased. “The definition of  _ perfection.”  _ Yuuri’s cheeks pinked, but he couldn’t help the joyful smile that crossed his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, my place or yours? 

———————————————————————

“So, while you were railing your boyfriend--” Christophe began as he stalked into Victor’s office the next morning, Victor sitting up stock straight, cheeks flustered like a deer caught in the headlights, “--oh my god Detective Nikiforov you filthy beast.” Christophe grinned knowingly. “Wow okay I was joking at first but I still can’t believe you scored someone like Doctor Katsuki.” He snorted. “Anyway… while you were railing your boyfriend, I just dropped a sample of one Daniel Carpenter’s saliva on Doctor Katsuki’s desk,  _ and  _ managed to poke a hole in Max’s alibi.” Christophe proudly smiled. 

“Now, Max’s sister, Camilla? She lives in Toronto. Not a problem, he totally could have crossed the border to look after her kids. But. There’s no record of him crossing the border. So unless he crossed it illegally…”

“He’s lying.” Victor mumbled. “I’m going to the morgue.” 

“What, to do work or hit on your boyfriend?” Christ scowled jokingly, following Victor out of the office. 

“A bit of both.” 

***

“Well would you look at that.” Yuuri proudly huffed, a grin on his face as he held up the sample of saliva. “Sarah Zimmerman was cheating on her boyfriend with Daniel Carpenter.” Yuuri grimaced. “Now isn’t  _ that  _ motive for murder? The question is… how long has this affair been going on?” Yuuri asked, and just at that moment, the door to the laboratory door pushed open. 

“We--” Christophe glowered.  _ “Christophe  _ poked a hole in Max’s alibi.” Yuuri turned around.

“Oh perfect, because I just confirmed that Sarah’s secret lover is Daniel Carpenter. Well,  _ was.  _ You want something even better?” Heels clicked across the tiled floor of the laboratory as Yuuri picked up the soil sample. “Guess which of these vials contains soil that matches the sample found on Sarah.” Victor eyed the labels. 

“Let me guess… her back garden.” Yuuri nodded. 

“That back garden is now a crime scene.” Yuuri stripped his lab coat and grabbed his trench coat. “Phichit, let’s go.” 

“Wait what are you--” 

“Don’t you have a warrant to get and the CSI to be phoning, darling?” Cooed Yuuri bossily. “Get to it. I’ll see you at Sarah’s house.” Yuuri quickly grabbed his briefcase and left with Phichit. 

“And he’s back to being Bossy Yuuri.” Pouted Victor. “He was so soft last night too…!” Victor feigned a sob, pulling an amused smirk from Christophe. 

“Yeah, bet he was.” He chortled. “You’re whipped. Come on, let’s get a move on before Doctor Katsuki kills us and we’re the next ones in the fridge. Seriously though how are we going to get a warrant  _ and  _ get to the house to present it before Yuuri gets there?” christophe queried as they left the morgue. 

“By finding a judge pronto and breaking some trafficking laws.”

***

It was genuinely a miracle that Victor had managed to get a warrant for the house  _ and  _ phone the CSI,  _ and  _ only arrive ten minutes after Yuuri had. Impressive, Yuuri thought, for normally he was incredibly slow. As soon as the warrant was presented and the crime scene tape was put up, Yuuri got out of the car. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” He flashed his badge, coat blowing in the wind as he ducked under the tape. The first thing to catch his eyes were the hydrangeas. “Phichit. What do you know about hydrangeas?” Ashed Yuuri as he eyed the row of blue flowers, one singular pink flower beginning to bloom.

“Pink in alkaline, blue in acid.” 

“Mhm.” Yuuri nodded in confirmation, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. “And what is the pH of human blood?” 

“About seven point four five.” Yuuri hummed in confirmation again.

“Look at this.” Yuuri pointed to the pink flower. “The flowers should be blue, but this one, this one is growing pink.” Yuuri picked out the flower from the ground. “Pass me the black light.” Phichit pulled the black light from Yuuri’s briefcase and handed it to him.

“That's the job of the CSI--”

“Don’t care.” Snapped Yuuri. “You’re too slow.” He flashed the light over the bed of hydrangeas and the stone border. 

“You can’t just--” Yuuri glared in annoyance, eyes sharp as his gaze burned holes into the investigator questioning him. 

“Watch me.” Yuuri turned back to the black light on the flowers, watching the splatter of blood light up.“Bingo. Just found what made the indentation in her head, too.” Yuuri stood up. 

“Detective Nikiforov,” Victor turned his head to see one of the investigators holding a bottle. “Antifreeze.” Before Victor could get in a single word, Yuuri spoke up.

“Now, who needs antifreeze in the summer?” Yuuri knowingly raised a brow at Max, who was stood shell shocked by the back door. “Phichit, take that to the lab now, compare the concentration of ethylene glycol to the toxicology report.” Yuuri handed the bottle. 

“Got it.” Phichit stood up and took the bottle, dropping it into an evidence bag before hurrying off. Victor turned to Max.

“MaximillionGrimes, you are under arrest for the murder of Sarah Zimmerman…” Yuuri didn’t need to hear the rest. He packed up his briefcase and stood back up. 

“I’ll have the report for the antifreeze on your desk ASAP.” And with that, Yuuri ducked back under the tape and got in his car to join Phichit back at the morgue. 

***

When Yuuri arrived back at the laboratory, Phichit was already titrating the antifreeze to determine the pH. 

“How’s it going?” Asked Yuuri, switching out his coat for his lab coat. 

“So far… so good.” Phichit said, turning the valve to the burette. “I’ll let you know when the titration finishes and I have a pH.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I’ll work out the concentration from there.”

***

Yuuri stalked into the police station within the hour, report in his hand, heels clicking on the tiles as he walked into Victor’s office, slamming the papers on the table. 

“It’s a match. Both pH and concentration. Is he still in custody?” Victor sat up, opening the report. 

“He is. We get forty eight hours.” 

“Then I just solved your murder.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this universe and want to see more, please leave me a comment, it really helps me out! I never intended to make this a series but you lovely people demanded, so I delivered! Please keep those comments flowing, they really help motivate me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
